


Shell-shocked

by Chya



Category: CI5: The New Professionals
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-12-30
Updated: 1999-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chya/pseuds/Chya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shell-shocked

She looks around the neat and tidy flat, eyes dead and face expressionless.

She won't be coming here again.

Just like she won't be going to the chaotic apartment on Church Road again either.

Nothing will ever be the same, and she doesn't know what to do.

She moves like an automaton through the minutes, hours, days waiting for someone to tell her it was all a horrible mistake, an illusion, a hallucination.

It wasn't.

Somewhere deep beneath the shock, she knows.

She was there when her two best friends failed.

She was there when it all went to hell.


End file.
